


搞什么飞机？！

by Wings1827



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: summary：超人意外的穿越到了两年后，眼前的现状让他有点emmmmmm【注】：疯狂OOC + 各种崩坏，这是向我家大佬谢罪的文，不接受除我家大佬之外的任何批评





	搞什么飞机？！

用懵逼不足以形容克拉克此时的超级大脑。

克拉克有点呆的看着对面聚在一起讨论的……家伙们：一个半机械半有机体的男孩儿，一个红色的一秒都闲不住在原地都能闪出残影的青年，一个刚刚揍了他一顿的强大女战士，还有一个他昨天晚上刚刚威胁过的蝙蝠侠。

哦，外加一个跟他从长相到制服再到生理结构基因排列都一模一样的家伙。

这他妈什么鬼情况？

文雅的小镇男孩儿在心底爆了粗口，太过更诡异的场面让他忍不住想动一动。接着，他便意识到自己仍然被那条金色的绳子捆的个结实。尽管美丽的女战士已经用这条绳子，神奇的（他刚用了“神奇”来形容这根该死的绳子吗？）套走了她和那群制服怪人想知道的全部内容，但却仍旧没有丝毫想松开他的意思。

“你不能这样做！！”那个超人不满的声音打断了克拉克的思绪，他看到对方甚至皱着眉头飘起来了一点。

是的是的，你们不能这样做。至少他还有自我辩解的权利，所以快来该死的给他松……

“为什么你要叫他’克拉克’而我却是’肯特’！！”那个超人一脸委屈的大声嚷嚷着，急的说话都不带断句的，“布鲁斯你这不公平明明我才是你的男朋友！！！”

……

拉奥啊，这绝壁不是另一个我。

克拉克闭上眼睛不忍直视。

“抗议无效肯特。”蝙蝠侠粗哑的声音传进了他的耳朵里，“你一会去把他带到韦恩庄园，在问题解决之前，他都要和我住在一起。”

“为什么？！”超人这下抗议的更大声了。

是啊，为什么非要去那只蝙蝠那里？孤独堡垒不好吗？

“我都还没和你同居过！！”光听语气都能想象出那是有多委屈。

……

不对，等等？克拉克从懵逼状态下终于恢复运转的大脑，敏锐地捕捉到了重要词汇。

男朋友？同居？

他睁开眼僵硬的转动脑袋望过去，正好看到那个超人紧紧的抓着蝙蝠侠的肩膀，一脸几乎哀怨值爆表的表情……

 

“搞什么飞机？！”

 

没有人能够接受这种程度的爆炸性新闻。

不，哪怕他是超人也不行。

对头变成恋人什么的……这也太过于超自然了吧？！

虽然他自己也不怎么符合自然规律。

坐在母星飞船里的克拉克，看着一边的超人和乔·艾尔的影像胡思乱想着。在超人的看似据理力争，实际上是违规狗狗眼攻击下，他最终还是没有被蝙蝠侠带回蝙蝠洞去，冠冕堂皇的理由就是如果发生什么意外，氪星科技总比韦恩科技要更有点保障。至于不冠冕堂皇的那个……克拉克的大脑选择删除。

就在他的超级大脑混乱的高速运转时，对面讨论的两人停了下来，这个世界的超人似乎听到了什么动静，他同乔·艾尔又交代了什么之后，就迅速的从孤独堡垒——这是个好名字回去后他也要这么叫自己的飞船——消失了。

“卡尔。”

或许是身处氪星飞船让他暂时的获得了安全感，沉浸在自己思绪里的克拉克没意识到乔·艾尔已经走到了跟前。

“卡尔！”AI投影不得已把自己的声音调高了两度。

“哦！什……什么！”克拉克被吓了一跳。

“我需要带你做个检查。”乔·艾尔示意他跟上自己。“以防空间穿越会给你带来什么影响或者某些后遗症。”

“呃……那个……”

“这里是你所居住的地球。”乔·艾尔似乎知道他想问什么，“准确的说这里是五年后的地球。”

“所以我是时间穿越了？”克拉克躺到检查台上，没有跑到其他地方让他轻松了不少。“看来这五年时间里发生了很多事。”

“是的，有些事情或许会让你感到十分震惊。”乔·艾尔看着屏幕上的数据，“你的身体暂时没有任何异常，可以判断为单纯的时空穿越。如果有任何问题还请及时通知我。”

“好的。”克拉克轻轻点头表示自己知道了，“不过能否冒昧的问一句，我同那位蝙蝠侠现在是什么关系？我感觉我们似乎不是单纯的朋友？”

“你们确实不是单纯的朋友。”乔·艾尔目光复杂又意味深长。“他是孤独堡垒的另一位主人。”

“哦，另一位主人啊。”克拉克坐起来耸耸肩，但立刻的他就瞪圆了双眼。“另一位主人？！！！！！”

“是的，在六个月零八天二十一小时五分又三十六秒之前。”AI的影像被他突然的吼声震得虚晃了几秒，“不过卡尔还暂时没有定下求婚时间。”

男朋友，同居，另一位主人，求婚……

克拉克清楚地听见大脑里“嘣”的一声。

 

所以这就是为什么他把自己裹得严严实实，在这个餐车边呆了半个小时的原因。他现在不能光明正大的在空中飘着，毕竟那里已经有了一个红披风。不过，他也因此有了足够的时间去查一查自己需要的，关于那只阴险的蝙蝠到底给自己施了什么魔法。对，他现在正在跟踪布鲁斯·韦恩·AKA·蝙蝠侠。秘密的。

嘿，拜托，他再怎么也不可能和那只蝙蝠怪人搞到一起去好不好？！换做谁都会觉得这里面有猫腻的！就算他已经同露易丝分手了也不行！哪怕他其实是个双也不行！

呃……说实在的他不会真的是个双吧？

就在克拉克又一次陷入纠结快要把手里的易拉罐捏爆的时候，跟他一起挤在角落里的狗仔们骚动了起来。敬业的他们纷纷扛起摄像机和照相机，用让超人都赞叹的速度穿过马路，即刻抢占有利地形。后知后觉的克拉克抬起脑袋，发现超人正带着一个人飘下来，不知为何他对于那个人是布鲁斯·韦恩毫不惊讶。

不过，下一秒他的下巴就差点把地面砸了个洞。因为不知对超人是表示感谢还是表示爱慕……算了管他呢，总之就是布鲁斯·韦恩·AKA·蝙蝠侠，居然在众目睽睽之下吻了超人！！不仅搭肩捧脸还竟然是嘴对嘴的！！而且超人他还回吻了！！

他居然回吻了！！！

回！！吻！！了！！

克拉克终于捏爆了手里那个可怜的易拉罐。

 

布鲁斯知道自己被跟踪了。而且嫌疑人很好定，就是那个一脸懵逼的“穿越者”。这不怪他，根据那个超人的懵逼程度，布鲁斯很快就猜到在对方的时间点里，他们应该还没有和戴安娜一起殴打那个丑出银河系的毁灭日，别提后面遇到的误解以及那一堆麻烦，更别提再之后的相处、共同作战，甚至告白和亲吻了。所以他在报社大楼的拐角等着自己的克拉克的时候，毫不意外发现了角落里的另一只。

“你跟踪我一天了，克拉克。”总裁大人买了一杯咖啡，慢悠悠的晃到自以为伪装很好的氪星人旁边。“嘿，你不用紧张，我知道你有问题想问我。”

克拉克把那句“你怎么知道的”给咽了回去，他至少不能表现的太傻。

“你是不是给我下了魔法？”他斟酌了一下决定还是直切正题比较对。

“……魔，魔法？”这突然的提问让布鲁斯差点把咖啡扔出去，让他猜了一天的缘由居然是这种脱线的问题？！

“是的。你一定对我做了什么手脚，不然我怎么会……会……”突然小镇男孩儿上身的克拉克，一时只剩下了脸红和结巴。

“嗯哼……”总裁大人咬着纸杯的边儿沉思了一会儿，末了他舔了舔嘴唇上的水渍终于开了金口。“你真的想知道为什么？”

义正辞严的超人挺直腰板点了点头。

“那好吧。”布鲁斯放下杯子，勾起嘴角露出一个微笑。

“今晚你来韦恩庄园，我毫无保留的全部告诉你。”

 

这是陷阱吗？

这是陷阱吧！

克拉克在那张长椅上纠结了三个小时，终于决定还是赴约去一探究竟，哪怕那是蝙蝠侠又一个悉心布置的陷阱。毕竟，他有责任让五年后的自己摆脱蝙蝠侠魔法的控制。这不仅仅是为了他自己，也是为了超人和这个世界。

于是，怀着一种拯救苍生心情的明日之子，在犹豫了半个小时之后，选择了老老实实的敲响了韦恩家别墅的大门。无论如何，他可是个正经英雄，有门不走非要走窗户什么的，怎么看都让人觉得有点像偷情诶……

呸！他是来揭露蝙蝠侠邪恶的阴谋的！自己胡想什么呢！拿出你的气势来克拉克！！

超人狠狠地拍了拍自己的脸颊，这才郑重的按响那个等待了半天的门铃。

几乎是铃声响起的半秒后，大门就刷的一下被打开了。老管家看起来已经在那里等候了一会儿，克拉克看着老人的笑容不知为何突然局促了起来。

“呃……那个……我……我是……”突然的结巴让克拉克简直想咬掉自己的舌头。

“晚上好，克拉克老爷，我知道您想说什么。”阿尔弗雷德微笑着让他进来，“布鲁斯老爷正在卧室里等您。”

……我是不是该敬佩的称赞下不愧是蝙蝠侠的管家？

等克拉克终于挪到卧室门口的时候，正看到刚刚从浴室里出来的韦恩先生。新鲜出炉的蝙蝠侠热气腾腾，没有了发胶的头发软软的趴在他的头顶，眼睛里还带着因为沐浴而氤氲的水汽。水珠从他的发梢上滴下去，沿着解释的肌肉线条顽皮的滚进酒红色浴袍的深处。

哦拉奥啊我这是看到了什么布鲁斯居然有穿着浴袍见客人的习惯吗不过刚出浴的布鲁斯看起来比日常更加可口啊诶我刚刚用可口形容他了吗但话说回来这浴袍也太短了吧连大腿根都盖不上啊但是他的身材是真好啊看这胸肌看着腰线看这臀部……

过度的信息量和过于快速的思维搅在一起，用人话说，就是亲爱的超人先生震惊过度而无法言语。顺便还跑歪了全部的重点。

“很准时嘛，小镇男孩儿。”布鲁斯的声音唤回了克拉克的注意，然后韦恩先生就得到了一只通红的氪星人。“你不是想知道，五年后的你为什么会和我在一起吗？”

克拉克僵着脖子点了点头。

“那么请先关上门。”布鲁斯耐心的等着超人慢镜头蠕动，“然后过来我这里，我悄悄告诉你。”

总裁大人动了动手指，然后一团浆糊的小记者就被勾了过去。

“现在可以告诉我了吗？”克拉克用尽了全部的力气让自己的视线从不断滑落的水珠上移开，并挤出一句像样的话来。

“当然。”

布鲁斯话音未落，一片红色的光就落了下来，一种克拉克从未有过的感觉笼罩了他的全身。但还未等他能够找到一个足够确切的形容词，就被布鲁斯一个干脆利落的过肩摔扔到了床上。

总裁大人大喇喇的跨坐在小记者的胯上，他舔着嘴唇用手指勾开自己的腰带。

“我这就告诉你。”

然后克拉克就被骑了。

半小时后，手软脚软嗓子叫哑的克拉克，被蝙蝠侠无情的扔到了修好的传送台上，送回他应该呆的那个时间点。

“听说是因为你床技好，所以我才和你交往的？”一双手环住了布鲁斯的腰，带着太阳的热度和风的味道。

“我不是！我没有！别瞎说啊！”布鲁斯挣脱无效，连忙否认三连。

“那我今晚可要体会一下，布鲁斯你的高超床技。”克拉克收紧了手臂，咬上怀里人的耳垂。“蝙蝠侠永远都一视同仁，不是么？”

然后第二天韦恩总裁翘了公司会议，布鲁西宝贝放了聚会鸽子，蝙蝠侠缺席了联盟例会，哥谭的夜晚不见了神秘的义警，闹腾的疯子都被红披风的蓝大个扔进了阿卡姆病院。

 

虽然说克拉克不仅知道了事情发展的结局，而且得到了自己想知道的原因，但是该打的架还是要打的，毕竟时间线上该发生的一个都不会少嘛。唯一的问题是，当蝙蝠侠跳到他身上揍他时，被氪石整的神志不清的超人，突然下意识的脱口而出：

“拉奥啊布鲁斯，原来你这个时候就想骑我了吗？”

……

……

接着，这场打斗迅速升级为重金属狂暴型殴打。单方面的。

被淹没在氪石粉末和铁拳殴击下的克拉克，开始无比怀念那个辣极了的布鲁斯了。

 

—END—


End file.
